Tengo derecho a olvidarte
by CookiesOfChaos
Summary: Edward se ha marchado y se ha llevado con él mi corazón. Cuando pensaba que todo era imposible, la luz vuelve a iluminarme.
1. Visitas

Bueno

Bueno! Hola todos! Esta vez les traigo un EdwardXBellaXJacob!!

Ciertamente, no me gusta el BellaXJacob, pero este fic lo hago para una amiga xD Espero les guste y bueno, está situado en Luna Nueva, cuando Edward se va, obviamente cambié algunas cosas -muchas cosas- para no tener que aferrarme al original.

Las palabras en negrita son notas mías :)

Tengo derecho a olvidarte

EdwardXBellaXJacob

Capítulo 1 - Visitas

Conforme pasaban meses y esa abertura en mi pecho dolía con más intensidad cada vez que me acordaba de su nombre. No quería ser ingenua, pero no podría decir jamás que me había olvidado de él. Aquello era demasiado para mí y lo peor de todo es que parecía crecer y crecer más y más. No sé por cuánto tiempo habré permanecido esperando su regreso, como una ilusa, como una tonta, sabiendo que sus palabras fueron exactamente las que yo no quería escuchar, las que no quería que me dijeran nunca, las que nunca pensé que él me diría. Mi vida se había transformado en un planeta orbitando alrededor de él, el sol. Él, que iluminaba mi vida y me daba esa chispa para levantarme y continuar. Ahora cada vez que lo recuerdo, esa herida en mi pecho se abre, dejando al descubierto la maquinaria vacía dentro de mí, ya que me falta algo. Algo que él se llevó. Algo que parecía no iba a devolverme.

Una mañana como todas las que seguían de ese día, me dispuse a levantarme, cuando al estar a punto de irme, Charlie me frenó y me guió hacia la mesa. Aunque tenía tiempo de sobra, no quería que me hablara. No quería hablar con nadie.

- Bella, tenemos que hablar – dijo sentándome, mientras el daba una vuelta alrededor de la mesa, para luego posar sus ojos en mi.

- Dime – dije sin mirarlo.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no hablas con tus amigas? – su voz tenía un cierto grado de preocupación y desesperación, como si esto se lo hubiera guardado desde hace mucho.

- Pues, ayer hablé con Angela para preguntarle algo de las tareas –

- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a hace cuánto que no te juntas con tus amigas, que no planeas salidas, que no haces algo que no sea estudiar y trabajar. Sabes que no puedes quedarte para siempre así. Me preocupas mucho Bella – empezó a disparar palabras como si se hubiera recargado hace siglos y nadie hubiera apretado el gatillo. No le estaba escuchando. Esto ya lo habíamos hablado antes.

- Papá, ya lo sé – dije con un tono vacío.

- Ese es el problema. Pareces saberlo, pero no haces nada. Es como si no tuvieras... vida... – me miró con preocupación. Traté de desviar la mirada como pude. Aquello había sido un golpe directo al estómago y un centímetro más a mi herida.

No me consideraba sin vida. Simplemente no tenía ganas de hacer algo. Quería tomar como pretexto el trabajar, y por los estudios Charlie no podía quejarse. Desde que él se fue mis notas han subido notablemente.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? –

- No sé, juntarte con tus amigas, como lo hacías antes. Quiero que seas como la Bella de antes, la que tenía brillo en sus ojos, la que sonreía... –

- Me pides demasiado – y en cierto punto era verdad. ¿Por qué habría de sonreír si no tengo ganas?, ¿O de juntarme con amigas? Lo cierto era que ellas ya no me hablaban. Yo menos a ellas. Y no había necesidad de hablarles tampoco.

- Inténtalo, por favor, Bella – la súplica de Charlie se estaba tomando un espacio en mi cabeza. Parece que era serio. ¿De verdad daba tanta pena en el estado en que estaba?

- Lo haré – esto sería más difícil de lo que me había planteado. Tomé mis cosas y me fui al instituto.

Comencé hoy por lo básico. Hablar de algo sumamente inoportuno, en plan de "hey, ¿cómo estuvo tu semana?". No me importaba que no sonara natural. Al menos haría algo.

Y no lo hice. Ese día se había pasado tal y como me lo esperaba. Como todos los otros. Llegué a mi casa y encontré una nota arriba del mueble de la cocina que decía:

"Hoy vendrán Billy y Jacob. Prepara algo rico para la cena.

Con cariño, Charlie"

Eso parecía una orden más que una solicitud. Arg... Visitas. Bueno, será.

Me dispuse a abrir la despensa para ver qué había para comer y bueno, tomé algo de cada cosa y preparé la cena. Al final resultó algo bastante apetitoso y simple, pero de seguro que se lo engullirían de todas maneras, aunque fuera una goma de aspecto horrible.

A eso de las siete debería llegar Charlie.

Eran las seis y media. Tenía tiempo para seguir preparando algo, poner la mesa y limpiar la casa por ejemplo. Pero antes de que pudiera subir un peldaño de la escalera, sonó el timbre. Miré por el ojillo de la puerta. Ahí estaban Jacob y Billy, en su silla de ruedas.

Quise morirme. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con Billy? Y además, hace tanto tiempo que no hablaba con Jacob, que de verdad podría hacerme la misma pregunta en torno a él.

Tuve que abrir la puerta, lamentablemente.

- Hola Bella – dijo Billy siendo empujado por Jacob. Miré de reojo al último. No había cambiado mucho, salvo porque ahora me pasaba casi por una cabeza y tenía un cuerpo un poco más formado.

- Hola Billy. Charlie no tardará en llegar así que pónganse cómodos – dije sin ánimos. Debo admitir que no tenía ganas de nada.

Me instalé en la cocina para revisar que todo estaba en orden, cuando siento que suenan pisadas desde afuera, luego una llave y al final la manilla de la puerta. Suspiré y enseguida supe que Charlie estaba aquí.

La verdad es que prefería estar sola con Charlie a estar con visitas. Ya se me había olvidado la amistad que llevaba con Jacob. ¿Será porque simplemente casi no tengo amistades ahora?

- Podrías llamar al menos, Bella – escuché a una voz que se me hacía familiar. Era Jacob que estaba detrás de mí. Me di vuelta y con una muequita – que ni yo podría describir muy bien que demonios era – le hice un signo de arrepentimiento. Se puso a mi lado y me observó por largo tiempo. Intenté hacerme la tonta, pero era demasiado el silencio y no soportaba que me observaran como si fueran a ver a través de mi.

- ¿Se puede saber qué intentas hacer? – se me escapó un tono bastante arrogante, el cual Jacob captó enseguida.

- Disculpa, no era nada – esta vez había cambiado su foco, estaba mirando hacia el mesón.

Estuvimos en silencio mutuo durante mucho tiempo. O talvez era mi idea, ya que ahora un día era casi un siglo para mí. De verdad que el tiempo se pasaba muy lento y no me gustaba. Jacob parecía querer decir algo, pero se veía como si no encontrara las palabras para expresarlo. Me quedé mirándolo para ver si se dignaba a hablar.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Ya no llamas y ahora me ves como si fuera un extraño – soltó Jacob en un tono de tristeza un poco fingida, pero en el fondo era eso: tristeza.

- Nada, ¿Qué iría a pasarme? – no era mi intención, pero las palabras salían fríamente de mi boca sin si quiera calcularlo. Al darme cuenta de mi error, lo único que pude hacer era mirar hacia el suelo.

- Pues, supe que los chupasangres... – sentí un dolor inmenso en el pecho, justo en la abertura, pero ahora sólo podía limitarme a corregir.

- Cullen – dije en voz alta.

- Bueno, supe que los Cullen se fueron de acá – puso un énfasis en la palabra Cullen. - ¿Sabes cuáles fueron las razones? –

- No – y no estaba mintiendo. Pero tenía ciertas teorías, como por ejemplo el día de mi nefasto cumpleaños, en el que Jasper trató de matarme. A decir verdad sólo se me ocurría eso. Ya me estaba doliendo un poco más. Era insoportable.

- ¿Y el chup... Edward? – no sé que estaba haciendo en ese minuto, pero sea lo que sea que haya tenido en mi mano se deslizó hábilmente al suelo. Estaba todo borroso. La herida me ardía, sentía cómo dos garras la abrían más y más. Me toqué en el punto de dolor con ambas manos, como protegiéndome, para que dejara de quemarme, pero fue en vano. Era demasiado para mí. Charlie sabía que no podía hablar de Él en frente mío. Ya lo había hecho una vez y casi se infarta por mi reacción. Inconscientemente me dejé caer hasta que mis rodillas tocaron el suelo. El grito desesperado de Jacob pidiendo ayuda me devolvió al mundo real, sin embargo la herida seguía abriéndose.


	2. Consuelo y Confesión

Tengo derecho a olvidarte

Tengo derecho a olvidarte

JacobXBellaXEdward

Capítulo 2 – Consuelo y confesión

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Estaban Billy, Charlie y Jacob alrededor mío. No me estaban mirando, así que no se dieron cuenta de que ya había despertado.

Pude notar la desesperación de Jacob y el remordimiento de Charlie, aunque no pudiera ver con total claridad.

- Le hablé del Cullen y pareciera que le hubiera dado un ataque – escuché la voz inconfundible de Jacob.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, como un portazo. Ello me trajo de vuelta a mi triste realidad.

Era increíble el lapsus de tiempo en el que había pasado todo. Si mal no recuerdo, sólo puedo afirmar que fue así:

- Jacob dijo Su nombre

- Me desmayo

- Despierto en el sofá con todos a mi alrededor

Y juro no recordar absolutamente nada más, ni en qué minuto me transportaron o qué fue lo que se cayó de mis manos. Nada.

- ¿Charlie? – articulé pesadamente cada sílaba, mientras trataba de reponerme en el sofá. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, como dormido y la herida parecía abarcar todo el pecho. No me ardía tanto como antes, pero aun así me dolía mucho.

- Con cuidado, Bella – sentí como Charlie trataba de afirmarme para que no me cayera. Lo agradecí con un movimiento de cabeza.

Me llamó la atención de que Jacob no estuviera con ellos. Me quedé un poco mirando a la nada. Traté de recordar un poco lo que había ocurrido, y luego me acordé de lo acontecido.

Jacob había dicho Su nombre y seguramente debió haberse ido por que se sentía culpable de mi situación actual.

De pronto el dolor de la herida que parecía haber disminuido por un momento, volvió a su ardor. Me sentía horrible.

- Jacob... ¿Dónde está? – dije con la punzada en el pecho que hacía que mi voz se quebrara.

- Afuera, se sentía un poco mal – dijo Billy mientras señalaba la puerta que estaba medio abierta. Probablemente fue él quien cerró la puerta de un portazo, ya muchas veces rebotan y no se cierran del todo.

Me paré con cuidado para no caerme hacia atrás y caminé hacia la puerta. No me parecía justo en lo absoluto que Jacob se sintiera mal por algo que él no quería hacer. Supongo que si él supiera lo que había pasado no lo habría hecho. Estoy segura de ello.

Cuando pasé el umbral de la puerta, me quedé congelada con el insoportable frío que había afuera. Me aferré a la idea de ir a buscar un cortavientos o algo arriba, pero preferí que no, ya que quizás me caiga rodando de la escalera. Lo cierto es que aun ni si quiera podía pararme bien.

- ¡Jake! – grité una vez afuera. Vi cómo una sombra se volteaba hacia mí y me miraba con ojos suplicantes. Me acerqué para verle la cara, pero él se iba acercando más rápido. Con un fuerte y acogedor abrazo me envolvió y casi se me salieron las lágrimas. Hay cosas que simplemente no se olvidan y esta era una de ellas.

- Lo siento mucho – me susurró cerca del oído, y casi me estremecí. Este tipo de cosas eran las que me hacían acordarme de Él. Él lo hacía todo el tiempo y en ese momento era cuando yo sucumbía ante sus malditos encantos. No me había dado cuenta, pero mientras él me empujaba hacia su cuerpo, la herida trataba de abrirse, pero no podía. Hace tiempo que nadie me abrazaba así y sentía que volvía a nacer.

- Si hubiera sabido lo de los chup... – se calló por un momento. Por suerte su abrazo me mantenía compacta. Estaba segura de que si no fuera por ello me rompería en pedacitos. – Lo siento mucho, Bella –

- No es tu culpa – dije de una manera muy vacía y rota. Jacob se había dado cuenta y me abrazó con más fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasó? – me separó de a poco de su cuerpo para poder mirarme a los ojos. Sentí que aquella mirada quería quitarme toda la verdad de un momento a otro. El contacto visual fue tal, que realmente no pude seguir mirándolo. – Si no quieres contarlo, lo entenderé. De todos mod0s no me gustaría verte de nuevo como estabas antes – lo último me abrió un poco el pecho. El hecho de mencionar cualquier cosa que doliera lo hacía. El rostro de Jacob era horrible. Parecía inundado en pena, dolor y culpa y lo peor de todo es que no era culpable de nada.

De pronto, en un segundo, todo lo que había pasado se me vino encima en imágenes que parecieran tenían agujas perforando mi cuerpo. Empecé a llorar de pronto. La herida en el pecho me dolía demasiado. Caí sobre mis rodillas inconscientemente. Las imágenes eran tan reales. Demasiado reales. Sentí dos brazos que me sujetaban de pronto con fuerza y sentí que podía desvanecerme sin pensarlo dos veces, que podía sufrir sin tener que ocultarme.

- Perdóname, Bella. Estoy siendo un inútil, no soy de gran ayuda, ¿verdad? – moví la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Estaba pasando exactamente lo que me temía, lo que no quería que pasara. Jacob no era culpable, ¿cuántas veces he de repetirlo?

- No eres culpable de nada, Jacob. No tienes por qué pedir perdón – no sé de donde saqué la fuerza para decirlo.

- No seas ridícula, mira como estás – me miró a los ojos y percibí que había tristeza en los suyos. Supe que era el momento de decirle lo que había pasado. De todos modos él es amigo mío, y uno muy preciado.

- Verás... Te contaré la historia – estaba flaqueando en mis palabras, pero seguí adelante sin importar – desde el principio – esto iba a doler.

Le conté todo. Absolutamente todo. Desde la horrorosa fiesta de cumpleaños hasta el día en el que él se había ido. Mientras hablaba, él iba asintiendo, poniendo caras, pero no decía nada. Esto me facilitó las cosas. Hubiera sido peor que me preguntara sobre el cambio de aquella familia, sobre la vida luego de su partida, sobre cualquier cosa y él lo sabía. En cierto modo se lo agradecí sin hablar. El pecho no me dolía tanto, ya que Jacob me afirmaba con sus robustos brazos, haciendo que me mantuviera compacta; en una sola pieza.

- Bella, se que sonará cursi y de película barata – dijo después de haber terminado mi triste y penosa historia – pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, siempre estaré ahí, ¿vale? – dijo rascándose la cabeza, con un tono muy avergonzado y las mejillas arreboladas. La verdad es que si, sonaba muy cursi, pero me alegraba en cierto modo que me dijera eso. Una alegría que hacía tiempo no sentía.

- ¿Una promesa? – dije con una sonrisa verdadera. Se sentía extraño, hacía tiempo que no sonreía de verdad, como si en realidad quisiera sonreir.

- Cien por ciento prometido, entonces – me respondió con esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba, esa sonrisa tan Jacob. Una sonrisa que solo él puede demostrar y que se reflejaba en cada parte de su rostro.

Un ruido inesperado seguido de un grito desgarrador nos sorprendió a ambos. De pronto Jacob tomó una forma rígida y empezó a temblar. Juro nunca haberle visto de esa manera.


End file.
